A vampire, a knight, and a pretear
by arien.payton
Summary: What if Aidou ws Himeno's cousin? What if Hayate never said he loved Himeno? Well now Himeno is going to Cross academy to be a better Pretear and stay safe. But with Himeno being the Princess Pretear she always seems to get into trouble. It still suprises her when she meets the vampire siblings Kaname and Yuki.
1. Chapter 1

"You did_ what _to Hayate?" Himeno asked angered at the knight of sound for what he had said. "We knocked him unconscious in till you leave." He shrugged innocently. She sat down and started to sulk. "I like my school, I don't want to leave." She said sadly. _I don't want to leave Hayate, though. _She sighed louder. Mannen would miss her and so would everyone else. "Dad wants me to leave becuse of the danger and fenrir, I still don't want to go." Himeno whispered choking back sobs now. "Okay, what school do I get shipped away to?" Her short orange har flew everywhere as she jumped up. "Cross Academy." That made her face-palm right there. "As in where my cousin Aidou lives?" She spoke with a squirming voice becuse when they were kids Aidou used to come and play, before he moved to cross that is. At first they wrote then suddenly one day he stopped. They haven't talk since. Now suddenly she was to attend to his school. Sweet! She smiled evily. "Let the games begin, what time do I leave tomorrow?" She smiled again. "The minute you wake up, we are to deliver you to a train station. Until then, go to sleep Himeno." Sasame said closing the door behind him as the lights went out.

* * *

Sorry, I think it's really short but its my first so plezz don't laugh. Make sure to reveiw. :)


	2. Chapter 2

The train huffed and Himeno looked at all the people passing by in a blur. _I feel bad for leaving Hayate alone, he didn't even say bye._

* * *

**_Flashback_**

* * *

_"_Your leaving, Tulip-head? We haven't even even found Fenrir yet!" Hayate pouted in annoyment and disappeared quicker then usual.

* * *

"Please forgive me Hayate. Ugh! Why couldn't you just let me leave?!" She asked herself. People glanced at her and sighed as the train continued to move silently. _Why do you enjoy making me feel idiotic? _She went into the bathroom and splashed cold water unto her face. "Cruel Hayate. doesn't even care what I think. All I am is a doll. Useless. Lifeless. Emotional. _Baka, why do not understand how I feel?_ She hated not being able to express her feelings to him. Unrequited love. Yes that is what it is. "Miss, I think they called your stop. Cross, right?" A young boy asked. Himeno nodded and snatched up her luggage. Pulling it she saw a girl and boy in front of gate. _Wow, people._ The girl cleared her throat and began speaking as the other boy watched with a smug smile. "Hello, I am Yuki Cross and you must be Himeno Awayuki. Zero and I are here to take you to the dorm you will be staying in. Kein Cross is our day father and Kaname Kuran is our night-class chairman." Yuki squirmed a bit at the mention of Kaname and Himeno figured she was hiding something from her. Zero winced as Himeno smiled. "Yes thank you. Nice to meet you both." _I think I'll like her. "_By chance could I see Aidou? We're very close." Yuki frowned at Zero then back at Himeno. "Sorry, the night class is getting ready right now, Aidou comes out with the other at 6:00. He doesn't take early visitors." Zero said scornfully. They began to walk into the school and then...**"Aidou! **Get back here!" Everyone stiffened. Himeno turned halfway and sweat-dropped. Aidou was being chased by several girls and was panting. Himeno ran ahead and pulled him around the corner. "Looks like you haven't lost your cautch on women, Addy." Himeno laughed and was sent a glare by Aidou. "Who are you? Wait a second, Himeno Awiyuki? My little cousin?" Aidou gasped and hugged his cousin. Realizing how good she smelt he let her go. "Where have you been? I heard Uncle got remarried." Himeno gasped at how fast word got around. "Yeah, long story." She scowled and her orange hair flopped into her face as she looked down. "I have time."

* * *

**Meanwhile with Zero and Yuki**

* * *

"Where did they go?" Zero asked. "I don't know, Zero! At least those stupid nuisances are gone." Yuki laughed and began to ran around in circles. "Kaname is going to kill me!" Yuki screamed. "Why would I do that?" Kaname asked from behind Yuki. "Kaname! Nothing at all, Yuki was just saying how bad it would be if we lost the new girl!" Zero sputtered. _Crap! Busted!_

* * *

**Back to Himeno and Aidou**

* * *

"ISee, well Himeno. I can't tell you why I am here." Aidou said. "I don't understand, Addy. I told you my whole life since I last time I saw you." Himeno cryed. "Figure it out, Himeno. You're a smart girl." Adiou said running awayand waved his hand over his head. "Bye Hime Hime, see you later." Addy waved goodbye and Himeno felt a sudden spike to follow him. "Bye Addy." Himeno whispered. Just then she heard her name and turned to see Yuki and Zero. "There, you met him. Happy? Now don't run off again!" Yuki said shaking her. "Yeah, sure."

* * *

**Make sure to review! I don't own anything and I will not repeat myself soooooo... Review!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

I do NOT own Vampire Knight or Pretear all credit goes to the originals and I only own my ideas.

* * *

"Yuki-sama why were you so worried about me? Not to be rude but we just met." Himeno was wearing her uniform, a short skirt and boots that cut off just as the skirt came to an end leaving only a small patch of skin. "I told you too call me Yuki, just Yuki. I was worried because I get worried easily." _Especially Aidou running wild, _Yuki thought. "Huh? Where did Zero-sama go?" Himeno asked suddenly. Yuki looked around in confusion. "He was right there!" Yuki shook her head. _Always disappearing! Ever since Kein said that we had a new girl._ "Zero kind of reminds me of Mannen." Himeno muttered under her breath, but Yuki heard. "Is that your little brother?" Yuki asked stopping in front of a door. "No, like it, though." She laughed. "Okay, this is your classroom. School starts at 7:00 am every morning and ends at 1:00 every afternoon." Yuki opened the door and introduced me to the teacher. "Okay then, I assume that you will not fall asleep like a certain two prefects in class." The teacher said, giving Yuki a glare. "Actually, I have a bad reputation for skipping school and falling asleep." She said smugly. Yuki grinned and coughed to keep back laughter. "Take your seat young woman." Himeno took a seat beside Yuki and they laughed at the teacher's grimace. An hour after the first class the buzzer beeped and a woman's voice came in. "Can you please send Yuki Cross and Himeno Awayuki down to the office? Mrs. Awayuki has visitors from home." The womanly voice disappeared and Yuki and Himeno stood up at the same time and began to walk towards the office. Himeno gasped and ran to the door where her best friend stood. "Oh! Himeno I looked everywhere for you! Your dad said that you moved, so natraly I had to track you and hack into every website in the boarding school... Oh, I'm not alone-" Himeno interrupted her friend. "Who else is with you?" She asked suspiciously forgetting Yuki was there. "You don't know? Seriously? I thought I emailed it to you." Himeno sweat dropped. "I forgot my laptop at home." Yuki looked at the two. _So what am I doing here? There must be a mistake. _"Yuki, come meet my best friend. Best friend this is Yuki." Yuki laughed as she was pulled into there embrace. "Break it up, Tulip-head." I voice said from the doorway. Himeno gasped. Only one person called her Tulip-head. Hayate. She turned to look at him and flushed. "What are _you _doing here? I thought you were supposed to be with the others!" She cried. Hayate glared at her making her hear skip a beat like always. "You know what the others said? 'Watch over Himeno, she is always getting into trouble.' I see they were right this time." Hayate looked at Yuki and a pang of jealously shot through her like a bullet through her heart. "I have to attend, it appears."

* * *

After about an hour her friend drove home and Hayate grabbed her wrist and took her to a corner. "_What _are you thinking, Tulip-head? making friends with her kind? Dose it even appeal to you that you smell delicious to them?" He growled fiercely at her and she winced. "Her kind? Delicious?" She asked. "Do night students even appeal to you?" He asked. She went numb. _Addy is in the night class, dose that mean he is a..? "_The whole night class is vampires." She whispered. Then she grimaced. How could she not have noticed? Where her powers fading? No, they had a strong barrier. She _had _sensed something different with Addy, she just wasn't sure what it was. Yuki? Kind little Yuki? He said night class. How could Yuki be a vampire? A creature of darkness? No. "How about Yuki? A vampire?" She asked in a whisper. "An outline, barely, but she is one, she doesn't know it. She, in a matter-of-fact is a pureblood. An E-level vampire. The highest rank. _Vampire, my older cousin, Addy. He wanted to tell me but he couldn't because it wasn't his secret to tell. I get it. I know now Addy. _

* * *

Make sure to review, OR ELSE. :) See you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Hayate sat down next to Himeno and looked at the vampire girl with amusement. His eyes zeroed on the boy behind her about seven yards away. The boy Hayate glared at has frost hair and an unusual smirk. _Another vampire! This one isn't natural though. _Hayate slammed his lunch tray down and saw Himeno wasn't eating. His eyes softened at the pretear. "Is something wrong, Tulip-head?" He asked gently. She didn't look up. Hayate shook her shoulders gently and she looked up. Suddenly she jumped up and began to run away. _What the heck was that? _Hayate chased after the pretear, leaving Yuki alone to look at them curiously. She sighed and smiled when Zero came and sat beside her. He grimaced. "There is something very wrong with those people." Yuki smiled. "I know, right!"

* * *

**Himeno's P.O.V**

* * *

Himeno ran and tried to get to the night class dorms. These hall still confused her. She could hear Hayate running after her at top speed. She fell down and gasped. "Are you okay? I see that you fell." A voice above her whispered. She didn't look up but stood, not excepting his hand. "No, really? Well, love to chat, but I have to go get someone." Himeno smiled and tried to run away, but the stranger gripped her arm in a tight hold. "You're going in the wrong direction if your looking for a day class student. Night students are in class now." He said. She looked at his rusty brown eyes and brown hair. His voice was gentle. Himeno ripped her hand away from him and shot him a warning glance and ran off. Kaname stood there and smiled suddenly._ I claim her as mine, _he thought. Himeno ran and ran until she saw the same men she was trying to get away from, Hayate and Zero. They didn't seem to notice she was there, instead they glared at each other. Himeno felt she should intervene, but didn't. She bit her lip and gripped her courage. A gust of wind made her cringe, then gasp. "Ichiru, I see you finally recovered from that hit." Hayate smirked. _Ichiru?_ Ichiru shrugged. "Yes, my little brother, Zero, suspects you. So do the children known as Yuki Kuran and Kaname Kuran." The sound of Yuki with a last name jolted her. _Wait, the guy I saw earlier, was that Kaname?_ "Zero can rest peacefully, I only wish to-"

"So that's what you are? I knew you smelt different." Himeno already knew who it was. The composed, cold, and hostile voice. The tall lean-built young man with silver hair, Zero. I smelt his blood. _He must have gotten injured. He smells like an A-type. _Himeno scowled at her stupidity. "Ichiru, why are you hear?"

"Didn't you hear little brother? Kaname has chose his love, the girl known as Himeno." Himeno growled, because she felt objectified, no one made her feel anything! She ran, again , but this time she ran into, literally, Yuki. "Himeno? Are you okay? You're crying." She said helping her up. "Yuki, can we talk?" Himeno asked gently wipping tears from her cheek. She nodded and the minute they got into her room she told Yuki _everything._ From her mom dying to her coming to Cross, all exept the fact that Yuki and Kaname were related. "I understand, you met Ichiru. You know about the vampires, too. Oh Himeno, Kaname really isn't like that. Ichiru is always joking, so don't believe him, and you should try to get to know Kaname." Yuki said. Himeno nodded at her friend and smiled. "I will." She stood up and wiped away her tears. "I'll ask Kein about that prefect thing, I promise." They hugged each other and Yuki left. "Kaname. Yuki's brother, yet. I feel they're something more." Himeno fell asleep thinking and tomorrow would be Saturday anyway, so, the girl could sleep in.

* * *

**Okay, make sure to review, or**

***puts on Zero mask.***

**I will stalk your dreams.**

lol, plezz review.** :)**


End file.
